battlefieldfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Flood Zone
Flood Zone is a multiplayer map featured in Battlefield 4 and was first revealed in the "Battlefield 4: Levolution Features Trailer". The main Levolution event of this map is the destruction of the levee along the north side of the map, which causes the city streets to flood in four meters of water. Flooding and shifts the map to urban naval warfare. Any remaining land vehicles must then retreat to the southern highway, or risk being submerged or landlocked. Areas previously accessible at ground level may still be used by diving infantry, to take advantage of flanking routes or to hide.New Map: Flood Zone Exclusive Footage! Naval Urban Combat (Battlefield 4 Beta Gameplay/Commentary) - YouTube, published 2013-10-25 Conquest Equipment While the map is dry, LAVs and Scout helicopters are available to both teams. After the map is flooded, RHIB Boats and Attack Boats are available to both sides. The small streets and narrow waterways can make navigation difficult for attack boats. LAVs can still drive after the map has been flooded but they are slower and not recommended and you should find a boat or just go infantry, but the LAV is still as powerful and can take out or seriously damage an Attack Boat. Battle Pickups At least six Battle Pickups appear in Conquest, three along the highway, and three near the levee break.Battlefield 4 Flood Zone Multiplayer Gameplay + Levolution Moment! - YouTube, published 2013-10-25 Only three remain after the levee is broken, one near the break site, and two along the highway. Deployments Flags Flags are arranged in a cross formation. Garage A multistory garage at the west end. Two car ramps join the floors, along with pedestrian staircases at the sides. Rooftop Garden A rooftop planter garden near a water tower adjoining the levee. The rooftops here are about the same level as the Shantytown flag. Shantytown Rooftops of the ghettos near some tall residential structures. Steel mesh bridges join this area to Rooftop Garden and other rooftops. A series of taller buildings to the northeast and northwest have view over this area. Gas Station Just south of the highway is a gas station near ground level. It is raised high enough to avoid being flooded. Park A greenery park at the east end, with natural rock formations, a culvert bridge, and a stone Guardian Lion ("Fu Dog") statue. Domination Rush This map has 4 stages in Rush mode. Stage 1 Stage 2 The attackers have a variety of helicopters available to them. MCOM B is located in the Rooftop Garden. A rear flanking route near the boundary is available to attackers. A Battle Pickup is located at the northwest corner of the zone, and remains at this location for the rest of the round. Stage 3 Both MCOMs are located inside the Garage. Objective A is on the near lower level. Objective B is at the far top level. Stage 4 Obliteration Bomb area The bomb spawns in the Shantytown/Rooftop Gardens area East MCOMs A Mid level buildings between Rooftop Gardens and Park B Park, near Lion statue C Highway past Park West MCOMs A Lower level buildings between Shantytown and Garage B Garage C Highway, near an on-ramp next to the Garage Battle Pickups Three battle pickups appear along the highway, between the bomb spawn area and the two sets of MCOMs. An additional battle pickup appears at the Water Tower. When the levee breaks, it is replaced by two additional battle pickups. Defuse Team Deathmatch Squad Deathmatch Flood Zone.jpg Flood Zone 2.jpg A89AD046-682E-431F-ACED-50D1E536401E.png|Flood Zone Gameplay Trivia *The map holds actual Easter Eggs in baskets hidden on rooftops References Category:Stub Category:Construction Category:Maps Category:Battlefield 4 Category:Maps of Battlefield 4